Something Between Us
by Park Shita
Summary: "Tidak bukan merindukan seperti itu,tapi mrindukan yg lain"/ "kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana?"/ "Tidak dgn dapur, tidak dgn toilet."/ "aku ada ide."/ "aku hanya takut,jika hubungan ini ketahuan, Yeol"/ "jika uang kita sudah byk kita akn pergi dari negara ini." / "aaaahh...Chan.." / "Ssshhh..Baek."/ "Cukup Yeol!"/ "Aku janji, ini yg terakhir Baek." -CHANBAEK,YAOI,MATURE.


Tittle : Something Between Us

Chapter : Where we can do it?

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo (D.O ) , Kim Jongin ( Kai ), Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Joonmyeon ( Suho ), Zhang Yixing ( Lay ), Kim Minseok ( Xiumin ), Kim Jongdae ( Chen ), and other.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Love story between boys

By Parkshita

…..

…..

…..

Malam telah menjemput dan perlahan lampu-lampu mulai padam. Hanya terdengar bunyi dari beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dan lolongan anjing yang saling bersahutan. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, terkadang menghadap ke arah jendela terkadang menghadap ke ranjang disebelahnya. Berulang kali terdengar umpatan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, dan jarum sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Ia terduduk, menatap gelapnya ruangan. Menyapu pemandangan sekitar, dan hanya mendapati dua orang yang tidur memunggunginya di ranjang bertingkat di hadapannya.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?" gumamnya pelan. Ia melihat ke arah tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya, di ranjang bawah.

"Ah, Kyungsoo pasti sudah tidur. Ia terlihat lelah tadi." Gumamnya lagi. Lalu beranjak untuk menaikki ranjang tingkat itu dan memastikan bahwa teman sekamarnya yang lain sudah tidur.

"Jongin-ah!" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyentuh punggung tegap tersebut. Dan yang terdengar hanya suara erangan yang tak jelas. Dan Chanyeol yakin betul jika makhluk itu juga sudah menjemput mimpinya. Chanyeol turun, dan kembali duduk diranjangnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan mencari nomer di kontak favorit.

_'Apa kau sudah tidur?'_ Chanyeol segera mengirim pesan itu.

_'Belum. Kenapa?'_ tak lama ada pesan yang masuk, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

_'Hei! Aku merindukanmu.'_ Kembali Chanyeol mengetik pesan itu dan segera mengirimnya dengan tak sabaran.

'Sama. Aku juga merindukanmu.' Chanyeol merengut ketika membaca balasan pesan itu.

_'Bukan merindukan itu. Tapi aku merindukan yang lain. ^_^'_ Chanyeol tersenyum ketika pesan itu terkirim.

_'Astaga! Tidakkah kau lihat langit sudah gelap. Ini sudah larut Chanyeol.'_Chanyeol kembali merenggut, kini dahinya semakin berkerut.

_'Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kita bertemu?'_

_'Tapi dimana? Aku tak punya ide yang bagus.'_ Ponsel Chanyeol kembali bergetar dan ia segera membacanya.

'_Temui aku diruang tamu sekarang.'_ Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Chanyeol segera turun dari ranjang, dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari tangannya. Ia berjalan mengendap keluar kamar, dan ketika pintu tertutup ia berpapasan dengan sosok kecil yang juga sedang mengendap keluar kamar. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, yang cukup jauh dari arah kamar mereka. Chanyeol duduk, dan diikuti oleh sosok yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya dimana?" Chanyeol menoleh, menatap sosok disebelahnya. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau_"

"Jangan di dapur!" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, dan ia batal mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia kembali berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan_"

"Tidak juga dengan toilet." Dan Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kenapa untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya saja sesusah ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Aku ada ide Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan mengendap meninggalkan ruang tamu, dan mengambil sesuatu diatas meja, lalu keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, mereka sama-sama terdiam bahkan sejak pintu elevator tertutup.

"Baek, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, sangat lembut berbeda dengan seorang Happy virus Chanyeol yang orang-orang kenal.

"Aku hanya takut."

"Takut kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku takut kita ketahuan Yeol." Diam. Keduanya sama-sama membisu. Chanyeol tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, dan ketika pintu elevator terbuka Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen. Ada beberapa penjaga disana, namun mereka hanya memberi hormat biasa, tidak menaruh perhatian besar pada dua orang artis yang kini hanya menggunakan pakaian santai dan berkeliaran dini hari.

Chanyeol membuka pintu van hitam milik perusahaan mereka secara manual, tidak ingin menarik perhatian sama sekali. Baekhyun masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang bagian tengah, lalu diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan sekitar sebelum menutup pintu itu.

"Baek, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Iya, aku tahu itu Yeol. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang." Sahut Baekhyun yang kini melepas cardigant hitam miliknya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun terkejut, bahkan cardigantnya masih melekat di salah satu lengannya. Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka, meraup bibir mungil favoritnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun tahu itu, dia pun sama merindukkan bibir yang setiap malam menjadi pengantar tidurnya sebelum manager mereka meminta mereka tidur secara terpisah, dengan alasan untuk membuat mereka lebih akrab dengan anggota yang lain. Alasan klasik, mereka berdua bukan bocah bodoh yang percaya begitu saja. Mereka sudah mampu berpikir secara rasional, dan dari pemikiran itu mereka dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika manager mereka sengaja memisahkan mereka karena ada alasan lain.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya berpindah dari kursi disebelahnya hingga kini duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun melepas cardigantnya, lalu menjatuhkannya sembarang. Tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menggerakan kepalanya beraturan hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak yang cukup keras. Baekhyun melenguh ketika dengan brutal Chanyeol menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sakit. Tentu saja, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya, menyukai bagaimana lidah Chanyeol bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, dan Baekhyun sempat kecewa, kemudian Chanyeol menyerang leher Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol dan menjauhkan lehernya.

"Tidak disana Yeol, mereka akan mencurigainya. Aku tak mau, berita tentang kissmark dileherku menyebar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, namun ia tetap menyerang leher Baekhyun tapi tidak mengigitnya, hanya mencium dan menjilat.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di balik kaos hijau milik Baekhyun,lalu bergerak mengangkatnya ke atas. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat benda favorit Chanyeol lainnya setelah bibir Baekhyun, mencuat disana. Bagai bayi besar yang kehausan Chanyeol menyesapnya, cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan rambut Chanyeol menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Tidak Yeol!" Baekhyun kembali menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun, ketika dirasa gigi Chanyeol menancap dikulit dadanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Besok kita ada pemotretan bukan?" dan kembali lagi Chanyeol mendesah , entah mengapa hasrat bercintanya menjadi turun drastis. Ia menatap Baekhyun lama, hanya sebuah perasaan yang tersalur lewat pancaran mata. Di hadapannya, mata sipit yang nampak dikuasai oleh nafsu dan juga kelelahan. Chanyeol tahu, ia pun juga sebenarnya lelah dengan semua jadwal gila yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi sakit. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri ketika ia teringat tentang Baekhyun dan juga desahannya,ia butuh Baekhyun.

"Hahaha… Kau lelah sayang?" Ada rasa canggung disana, dan Chanyeol mencoba tertawa walau terdengar aneh. Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol menurunkan kaos milik Baekhyun, mencoba meraih cardigant Baekhyun yang tergeletak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau nampak sangat lelah. Maaf karena telah memaksamu untuk memenuhi hasratku." Ucap Chanyeol, terdengar kecewa dan tulus dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hei! Aku memang lelah, tapi tidak untuk menerima sentuhan dari kekasihku. Aku juga merindukanmu Chanyeol, sangat merindukanmu. Jadi mari kita lakukan dengan cepat!" ucap Baekhyun, lalu menyerang bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Bibir itu kembali bertemu,dan menghasilkan bunyi kecipak yang lebih keras.

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, membuka resleting jeans pendek yang Chanyeol kenakan. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah kehidupan disana, dan sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kehidupan yang cukup besar.

"Sepertinya ia merindukanku." Baekhyun tertawa, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa melayang.

"Iya sangat. Lakukan sesuatu padanya Baek, ucapkan salam!" terdengar sebuah perintah disana, dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membuka celana miliknya, lalu menurunkan dalamannya juga. Baekhyun menggengam dengan profesional, mungkin karena ia sering bersentuhan dengan microphone, dan semakin terlihat profesional ketika jemari lentiknya mulai memompa, mungkin karena dulu mereka sering berlatih.

"Aaaahh..Baek." Baekhyun berdecih, ini hanya baru memompa dan Chanyeol sudah mengerang kenikmatan. Dengan jahil, ia menjilat batang tersebut, dengan perlahan seolah itu adalah es krim meleleh.

"Baek..ssshh.." Kembali Chanyeol mendesah. Dan dengan segera Baekhyun memasukan batang milik Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Memanjakan dengan lidahnya, menjilatnya, menggigit kecil, memompanya, seolah itu adalah mainan, dan Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing yang bermain dengan tulangnya. Chanyeol meremas rambut Baekhyun, matanya tertutup dengan tubuh bersandar pada kursi penumpang.

Baekhyun bangkit, sambil mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan. Chanyeol sempat kecewa karena ia belum mencapai orgasmenya, tapi Baekhyun malah berhenti.

"Yeol, kita langsung saja. Mulutku lelah." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari tangannya. Melumuri batang kemaluannya, Baekhyun berdiri untuk membuka celana kain pendek miliknya. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun berbalik, dan Baekhyun menurut lalu bersangga pada kursi di depannya dengan bokong menungging ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumuri jarinya dengan cairan itu, dan mencoba menerobos ke dalam hole milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencengkram kursi itu kuat, ia sedikit merasa sakit tapi juga nikmat. Chanyeol mengeluarkan dan memasukan dua jarinya secara teratur.

"Aaahh…aaahh…Chan..ssshh..Yeol.." Baekhyun mencoba berucap, tapi kata-katanya keluar secara irit. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun menegang ketika batang kemaluan Chanyeol mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah basah.

"Aaaahhhh….sssshh.." desah keduanya. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun memegang kursi di depannya. Baekhyun bergerak ketika, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan menurunkannya secara berulang. Baekhyun mendesah, antara sakit dan nikmat. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun, dan bunyi persatuan tubuh itu semakin terdengar jelas, menjadi alunan pengiring kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aaahh..ahhhhh…terus Baek." Chanyeol merasakan nikmat yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Tangan kekarnya, membantu tubuh mungil diatasnya untuk bergerak. Sesekali bibir Chanyeol mencoba meraih punggung putih Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, membuat konsentrasi Baekhyun terbagi dua.

"Eeengghh…eeenngghh…" Baekhyun melenguh dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya terus bergerak selama beberapa menit, tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak. Ketika Baekhyun merasa sesuatu di dalam sana disentuh, ia menegang, merapatkan seluruh jari kakinya.

"Chan.. akuuhhh.."

"Baekk…aaahhh.."

Mereka mencapai orgasme pertama mereka, keduanya mencoba mengatur nafas. Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol yang terasa naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Tubuh mereka masih bersatu, dan pergerakan kecil Baekhyun ketika menarik nafas membuat kehidupan kembali terasa di dalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun bangkit, dan Chanyeol segera membalik tubuhnya untuk meraih sebuah pengait di bawah kursi. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol, dengan satu tangan menutup batang kemaluannya.

Kursi itu merendah kebelakang dan Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya disana. Ia memposisikan batangnya di depan lubang Baekhyun, lalu dalam sekali hentakan memasukkannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi pantatnya, mencoba menahan sakit. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dan memindahkan tangan Baekhyun yang dirasanya mengganggu. Mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun, diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun masih mendesah, kesakitan.

"Aaahhh…ChanYeol… ..aaahh.." Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sakitnya dengan terus mendesah. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun, bagaimanapun ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun kesakitan seperti itu. Menciumnya dengan lembut, berbeda dengan gerakan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Baek…oohh..ssshh..ooohh..aaahh." Chanyeol terus mendesah karena jepitan pada batang kemaluannya semakin erat.

"Chanyeol..jangan ter..lalu keras..aahh!" Baekhyun mencoba memperingatkan, Chanyeol malam ini terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan.

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku..ooohh..merindukanmu dengan sangat." Chanyeol berucap. Tepat pada sepuluh sodokan terakhir ia mencapai orgasme keduanya, lalu disusul oleh Baekhyun selanjutnya yang menyembur mengenai dada dan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Baekhyun berucap, mengelap wajah Chanyeol dengan jarinya, tapi Chanyeol malah mengisap jemari Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

Tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas, keringat sudah membasahi dahinya dan turun ke dadanya. Begitu juga Chanyeol tubuhnya sudah berkelip oleh keringat. Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya cukup dalam, dan itu membuat Baekhyun melenguh, apalagi ketika cairan itu keluar dari lubangnya seperti krim susu pada pancake yang pernah mereka makan. Baekhyun sudah nampak lelah, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Sisi kebinatangannya sepertinya muncul, atau mungkin sifat serigala dalam lagu andalan mereka telah mengusai dirinya. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun, memintanya untuk menungging.

"Chanyeol. Cukup!"

"Aku mohon sekali lagi Baek. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir." Ucap Chanyeol, dan ketika seorang Park Chanyeol bicara semanis itu, maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan seorang Byun Baekhyun kecuali menurut. Baekhyun pasrah, ia menaikkan baju kaosnya agar tak menganggu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol siaga disana, dan tubuh mereka kembali bersatu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Chanyeol tak bergerak dengan tempo pelan, ia bergerak dengan cukup cepat demi bisa menjemput orgasmenya dengan cepat. Batang milik Baekhyun yang sudah lemas, kini ikut menegang dan Chanyeol meraih benda mungil itu dan memompanya dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur. Maju. Mundur. Keluar. Masuk. Begitu terus hingga Baekhyun melenguh, mencengkram kursi penumpang itu dengan erat, rasanya lubangnya seperti akan robek.

Chanyeol menggila, ketika cairan Baekhyun membasahi tangannya. Hasratnya semakin meningkat. Ia kembali bergerak, mendesahkan nama Baekhyun, mengecupi punggungnya, terkadang menggigit kecil dan ketika Baekhyun memperingatkan ia akan beralih ke bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain.

"Aaaaaahhh.." Akhirnya Chanyeol orgasme untuk yang ketiga kalinya, setelah menghajar lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang lain, mengatur nafasnya yang menderu. Bersahutan dengan suara nafas Baekhyun yang juga sama kerasnya. Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan, bahkan untuk membalik tubuhnya ke posisi normal. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun ,menyalakan lampu depan, mengambil tissue di bagian kemudi, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan menghadap kesamping, sehingga kaki pendek Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan bawah mobil.

Chanyeol menghapus lelehan keringat Baekhyun, lalu turun ke selangkangannya. Hanya mengelap, tidak ada niat lain. Lalu beralih di kursi bekas bercinta mereka tadi, dan menghapus jejak-jejak bekas sperma Baekhyun. Untung kaca mobil sedikit terbuka, jadi akan ada pergantian udara yang tidak membuat aroma sperma mereka terjebak di dalam.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya, agar malaikat kecilnya juga merasa nyaman.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku telah membuatmu menjadi lemas begini." Ucap Chanyeol menyesal. Yah! Chanyeol tahu penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yeol. Aku tahu kau sudah menahan hasratmu itu sejak lama, aku masih beruntung karena kau tak mencari pelampiasan pada orang lain." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Baek. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku!"

"Iya aku tentu saja percaya sayang." Ucap Baekhyun dan setelahnya hening. Mereka masih terdiam.

"Kenapa ini terasa sulit?" Baekhyun kembali berucap. Chanyeol meraih helain rambut Baekhyun, menyisir menggunakan jemarinya.

"Kau benar. Dan aku merasa mereka mulai mencurigai kedekatan kita." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Bahkan mereka memisahkan kamar kita. Dan meminta kalian untuk membuat Chansoo couple itu terlihat nyata."

"Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak sakit lagi ketika membicarakan tentang Chansoo, jangan khawatir! Karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku Yeol."

"Iya sayang. Teruslah mempercayai itu! Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, jadi ketika aku harus berakting bahwa aku sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo, terkadang ada beberapa fans yang menangkap ekpresi terpaksaku. Mereka sangat jeli Baek, dan itu semakin membuatku takut jika Manager akan semakin meminta lebih pada Chansoo."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Aku juga terkadang tertangkap kamera sedang memandangmu sambil tersenyum. Demi Tuhan Yeol, aku tak sadar melakukan itu. Entahlah! Ketika mendengar suaramu, atau melihatmu otomatis aku akan langsung tersenyum." Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaanya.

" Aku juga beberapa kali tertangkap kamera fans karena memperhatikanmu. Entah sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini." Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

"Chanyeol. Aku lelah, ketika mendengar teriakkan Fans berteriak tentang Chanbaek tapi tak ada yang bisa lakukan selain melambaikan tangan. Manager hyung selalu memperhatikan kita, bahkan dari kursi penonton. Dan ketika Chansoo diteriakkan, kau dan Kyungsoo akan kembali bercanda seolah kalian memang nyata."

"Aku tahu. Aku dan Kyungsoo pun sama- sama lelah. Dia adalah pria yang normal, tidak menyimpang seperti kita, dan ketika dia harus dipasangkan dengan seorang pria tentu dia tidak akan suka. Tapi atas desakan perusahaan kami melakukannya. Haah..aku kasihan pada penggemar Chanbaek, yang mengharapkan banyak moment kita."

"Iya. Seandainya aku bisa berteriak diatas panggung maka aku akan berkata 'Chanbaek is real' hahahaha.."

"Dan setelah itu, kita akan ditendang oleh perusahaan." Chanyeol menambahi dan keduanya terkikik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Apa masih banyak orang-orang yang percaya bahwa kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan?" tanya Chanyeol, kini bibirnya terus menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya masih, apalagi ketika kasus phonecase sialan itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika ia memakai phonecase yang sama, seorang penggemar memberiku hadiah ketika di bandara. Disitu dituliskan jika aku bisa memakainya, walau hanya sedetik ia akan sangat merasa bahagia, jadi aku fikir itu tak ada salahnya. Tapi aku mencurigai sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kalau itu bukan ulah fans,tapi orang dalam. Kau ingat, saat kita photoshoot untuk photobook? Ketika aku ingin meletakkan ponselku, mereka malah menyuruhku membawanya. Ini aneh,biasanya ponselku mereka simpan atau menyuruh meletakkannya di dalam tas."

"Ah iya, kau benar. Mereka ingin menjelaskan secara tak langsung bahwa hubunganmu dan wanita itu belum berakhir."

"Ah, berakhir atau tidak itu sama saja. Itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, makanya aku segera mengganti phonecaseku dan memperlihatkan pada fans bahwa itu tidaklah benar."

"Dengan pura-pura bercermin pada ponselmu ketika dibandara?"

"Kau benar. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Seandainya kau bisa memakainya juga, pasti itu akan menjadi phonecase couple yang lucu."

"Maaf Baek, aku ingin menggunakannya, tapi aku takut fans akan mengetahuinya. Bahkan gelang yang kita gunakan waktu ini, cincin dan juga beberapa baju sudah membuat mereka heboh. Aku senang dengan fans kita, tapi terkadang aku takut. Bahwa rasa penasaran mereka, akan membuat hubungan kita terbongkar." Jelas Chanyeol. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Heuh. Kau benar Yeol. Dukungan mereka membuatku kuat, tapi rasa penasaran mereka membuatku terkadang takut. Apalagi saat mengetahui banyak fans yang datang ke restourant ibumu hanya untuk menanyakan tentang Chanbaek."

"Ah, Kau benar. Dan aku sudah meminta ibu untuk tak bicara terlalu banyak. Ibu sempat bingung, ia bertanya kenapa aku harus takut dan aku menjawab karena aku hanya tak ingin imageku sebagai artis jatuh. Dan untungnya ibu tersenyum." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku harap semua orang bisa seperti Yoora noona Yeol."

"Hahaha.. aku juga. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu tentang hubungan terlarang kita." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Hening kembali menyapa, keduanya masih sibuk memainkan organ tubuh pasangannya. Mengingat bagaimana dulu Yoora mendapati mereka berciuman ketika Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol. Wanita cantik itu, terkejut dan marah tentu saja. Tapi ia begitu menyayangi adik lelaki kecilnya, dan ia setuju menyimpan rahasia itu ketika Chanyeol berkata mereka tak akan membuat hubungan mereka diketahui publik apalagi kedua orangtua mereka.

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya berulang kali.

"Sampai kita punya cukup uang, dan kita akan segera pergi dari negara ini. Aku ingin hidup berdua denganmu, tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain."

"Kau yakin hanya berdua?"

"Tentu. Apa kau ingin aku mengajak Yoora noona?" goda Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku apa kau tidak menginginkan seorang anak?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Lalu apa? Memanggil kita berdua dengan sebutan ayah?"

"Tentu tidak Yeol."

"Belum Baek, itu masih terlalu jauh. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah bekerja dengan keras dan menabung untuk masa depan kita. Arrachi?"

"Arra Kapten!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, kali ini adalah ciuman mesra.

"Ayo kembali kedalam. Ini sudah nyaris pagi." Chanyeol berucap. Dan mereka segera berbenah diri.

Mereka masuk mengendap-endap ke dalam apartemen, sampai lampu tengah menyala dan mereka mematung.

"Darimana saja kalian?" itu ucap manager hyung dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Aku..aku.. sedang membantu Baekhyun mencari cincinnya yang terjatuh di dalam mobil." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Benar hyung. Tadi saat kita kembali ke dorm, aku menghilangkan cincinku., dan aku pikir itu terjatuh di dalam mobil."

"Apa perlu dini hari untuk mencari cincin?" tanya manager hyung.

"Hhmm.. bukan begitu, hanya saja tadi kebetulan aku dan Chanyeol bertemu di dapur ketika kami ingin minum air, jadi aku meminta tolong padanya sekalian. Takut jika besok, mobil sudah dibersihkan dan cincinnya tak ketemu."

"Lalu apa sudah ketemu?"

"Hhhmm.. sayangnya belum. Mungkin jatuh di tempat lain, atau terselip di suatu tempat."

"Baiklah. Kalian pergilah tidur! Dan jangan pernah berkeliaran di luar hanya berdua tanpa anggota lain, atau tanpaku."

"Memang apa yang salah hyung?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku tak ingin melihat kalian terlalu dekat. Kalian terlihat seperti gay."

"Apa Hyung bercanda? Hahahaha.." Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya, namun sepertinya ia gagal.

"Lalu kenapa memang jika kami gay?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, selama kalian masih berada di bawah naungan SM entertainmet. Tapi jika itu sampai terjadi kalian hanya memiliki dua pilihan, keluar atau berakhir." Wajah menager tersebut terlihat serius ketika mengatakannya.

"Hahahaa.. hyung sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula aku tak mungkin gay, aku kan menyukai Sandara noona." Ucap chanyeol lalu berjalan ke kamar, lalu diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang terkekeh dan memukul pundak Chanyeol seolah sedang bercanda.

"Aku harap itu benar. Tapi aku mencium sesuatu yang lain, kebenaran dari couple Chanbaek ." Gumam manager hyung tersebut, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali.

Chanyeol kembali berbaring, meraih ponselnya.

'Maaf' ia mengirim pesan itu dan berharap Baekhyun membacanya.

'Untuk apa?'

'Karena aku membawa nama Sandara tadi.' Balas Chanyeol.

'Tak apa. Aku mengerti.'

'Aku mencintaimu Baek, dan selamat malam!'

'Aku juga mencintaimu Yeol. Selamanya, dan selamat malam juga. ^_^' Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan terakhir Baekhyun, dan ketika matanya tertutup ia mendengar pergerakan dari seberang ranjanganya.

"Chanyeol? Kau darimana?" Chanyeol terbangun dan menatap Kyungsoo sebentar lalu tersenyum.

TBC or END

Hehehe…

Gimana? Apa adegannya udah cukup buat kalian puas?

Jujur ini ff NC pertamaku yang aku publish, aku ada beberapa di laptop tapi gak berani buat publishnya.

Ini ff tercipta ketika aku Ujian tadi siang. Bayangin, desahan-desahan Baekhyun kebayang-bayang pas aku lagi ngerjain ujian, ampe-ampe kepala ama perutku sakit. Jadi sampai kamar, langsung deh aku ketik nih ff.

Maaf kalau ada typo ya, soalnya gak tak edit lagi.

Hhmm..ternyata lebih enak baca daripada bikin ya, sumpah rasanya badanku langsung panas pas ngetik dan aku gak berani buat baca ulang.

Akhir kata seperti biasa, mohon review. Aku butuh saran dan kritikan kalian. Kalau ini sampai target, aku bakal lebih semnagat buat lanjutin. Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
